


love in moscow...

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is, moscow moscow, probably a fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: he must be beautifulmore beautiful than the fireworks
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	love in moscow...

**Author's Note:**

> why hello there!!  
there has been so much kyunyoon content lately i legally have to write something  
so here i am following the law  
a bitch didn't really edit this(when do i) so pardon my mistakes for now hehe  
i have a part 2 idea for this but i wouldn't bet money on me actually finishing it...  
ANYWAY  
i'll link some kyunyoon stuff into the ending notes~~  
enjoy  


he must be beautiful.

he must be the most captivating sight in the room- not fireworks or the strange city outside their window.

it has to be him. 

minkyun can see changyoon's profile in the window being painted by the exploding colors that he's not watching. he won't pretend he can focus on the flashing lights.

"what." he croaks, it's been a while since he's used his voice to do anything other than 'ooh' and 'ah' at the fireworks. he'd called changyoon to his room as soon as he'd heard them, the group chats exploding with similar calls to come to other windows. 

_ did you even see fireworks if you see them by yourself? _

that's what changyoon had told him.

him being there is what made memories possible.

"you look so happy." changyoon's tone was his default deadpan with a slight mumble. he didn't smile or laugh or blush, be just stated the obvious with his piercing gaze never leaving.

"i am happy," he looks back at the window, staring out into the dense black of the sky, "everything is higher and bigger here, hyung. like there's no ceiling to hit your head on, no trees to catch your balloon floating away- the sky is forever until it's just space." 

his brain feels empty after that, like all the complicated threads of thought simply unraveled now that he'd stated their answer. changyoon moved closer, curling into his side with his arms snaked around his waist. he didn't feel warm- none of them did here. in moscow they're just the walking dead and until they get back home it's not like it means anything. being dead is okay as long as they all do it together.

"i like you." changyoon tugs on his sweater and it falls from his shoulder a little, "i like you." 

changyoons talking to himself more than to minkyun at this point which he doesn't mind.

"you smell like vanilla and taste like chocolate- what are you park minkyun." one of changyoon small fingers hooks into one of his belt loops, making his feet stumble closer.

he doesn't mind.

"you're so sweet, kyun- that's why i like you." changyoon tugs at the collar of his 'i love russia!' sweatshirt. he tugs it down just far enough to tap the mole on his sternum. he pushes it like a button- like that'll turn something in minkyun off and on again.

"don't say things like that, hyung." he'd be stupid not to take precautions if changyoon is just sleeptalking now and he's hearing things he's not supposed to. it'd be smart just to stop it altogether. 

that would be smart of course and minkyun is decidedly stupid if it means letting changyoon do whatever it is changyoon is doing right now a little more. 

changyoon feels nice and human(even if he's so cold) beside him, his grip is tight on his arm, the finger still looped in his jeans, and he's shaking. 

“i like you.” changyoon grumbles into his chest, he can feel him leaning towards the window. the closer to the window they go the louder the booming is through the glass. he turns his back to the window so changyoon doesn’t have to feel the lingering cold on it. they’re all sick but changyoon is frailer than most already. changyoon leans into him with his forearms pressed up onto his chest now, his thighs are soft between his legs and it feels like he’ll collapse if he moves. his back gets a bit of cramp in it from trying to support his whole weight steadily.

“hyung-”

“why do i like you?” 

minkyun laughs, because clearly, it’s a joke. a reference to the song they’ve spent weeks filming here and almost months elsewhere. that has to be the only thing on his mind- what else would there be, they don’t have time for much else. 

“why do i like you?” changyoon’s voice is trailing off into rough croaks and the way his body shakes is in sporadic bursts that rumble minkyun’s stomach.

he’s crying.

he cries more than he doesn’t cry but when it happens this suddenly it’s always more comical than upsetting. like when the credits on a movie start to roll and in the afterglow of a satisfying film you hear changyoon hiccuping. his face gets scrunched and his lips jut in cute little half circles. his crying feels like anguish now. he could just be hoping that changyoon really means what he’s saying and isn’t just sleep-deprived and losing it. 

“why do i like you, i wonder.” changyoon pushes the crown of his head into his chest, spitting the words out to the floor. 

“hyung you should rest.” minkyun doesn’t actually want him to leave, his weight has evened and he’s almost a part of him. his body made of whipped marshmallows and he’s held together with fresh honey, “don’t cry.” 

changyoon balls his fists harder into his sweater and minkyun feels the cheap threads will snap. “i like you.”

“i know.” 

changyoon snaps his head up- narrow eyes slightly pink, “do you?” 

minkyun swallows a mouthful of desert air, “i like you too.” 

changyoon pulls him down harder by his sweater and he can feel his body move between his thighs like he’s standing on his tiptoes. “kiss me.” 

“hyung i can’t-” 

changyoon’s perky round lips press onto him like a stamp. minkyuns never kissed anyone with no cupid’s bow before and more importantly, he’s never kissed  _ changyoon _ before. he’s leaning back into the window and his ass is actually frozen but his chest and lower are warm and sizzling. kissing is nice and kissing changyoon is weird.

in foreign countries time moves too fast, he burns through emotions like a lighter through paper. he was confident then worried to aroused...maybe? 

lee changyoon is older than him, shorter, smarter, hotter(in his opinion) and so good at whatever is happening between them. and their teammates, brothers, friends- 

okay, now he’s confused. 

“changyoon stop.” he leans his head back to the window, pushing his cheek up to the window to cool it down. his breath makes rings of fogs that wet his lips, he can still taste skin that’s not his on his tongue. when he plays his words back in his mind they sound harsher than he meant. 

“i’m sorry.” 

“don’t apologize i- i’m just not used to kissing you. you’re- i mean we-”

“yeah, i know i just wanted to give in a bit before we have to go home.” changyoon sniffles, brushing stray tears away with the back of his hands, “i don’t know what got into me i’m sorry.” 

minkyun pouts, “stop apologizing.” 

changyoon lets his hands drop and pulls himself up straight, running his fingers through his hair, “moscow is getting to my head.” 

“do you really like me?” minkyun wasn’t listening, honestly. he can’t think of anything but the fact that changyoon really kissed him. in their hotel room, up against his hotel room window. to the sound of russian fireworks pounding away at the sky. 

“minkyun it-”

“it matters- it can be the way it was after this but, if you have feelings for me-”

changyoon shakes his head, pounding it with his tiny fists, “don’t call it that, it makes my head hurt.” 

“then let your head hurt.” changyoon looks at him funny through his fingers, "do you have feelings for me?" his voice is too serious to take back and his heart is pounding hard enough to shake him. his hands are trembling and minkyun almost doesn’t want an answer, he wished he could just ignore it. he wishes he could just kiss him and leave, or kiss him and take it further like he has any sort of charisma. their fatigue, their stress, the lingering sadness of everything that’s happened to the group push them towards each other. either by coincidence or just finally low and tired enough to tell the truth.

_ tell the truth. _

"i have feelings for you," changyoon whispers, breathless, "but only here. back home we can't-"

"i know."

changyoon flops back onto his bed, his body limp and bounding for a second, "do you?"

he bites the inside of his lip until it bleeds, the taste of iron in his tongue. and it tastes like everything he's ever wanted. like the coin littered water of a wishing well. 

he can't decide what to wish for.

he moves to the bed and can't bring himself to close the 30-centimeter gap- not yet. 

"let's leave our feelings here." it sounds like a bad joke, to only get to be in love in a country that's basically killing you. the weather, the timezone- they're basically dead here.

if changyoon is the afterlife he'll let the grim reaper in for coffee. 

when he closes the gap, falls onto the bed like it's a beautiful ravine. his hotel bed is left untouched and yuto doesn't text him and if he did it wouldn't matter. he didn't notice the fireworks stopped because every part of him is flying through the sky- together they can make beautiful colors in the endless russian sky.

he must be beautiful for changyoon to love him enough to let him go when they step on the plane. 

he must be so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> ~kyunyoon content~
> 
> -[ button pushing ](https://twitter.com/staymk_1116/status/1195950309312364544?s=20)  
-[ this is just cute ](https://twitter.com/Smiletion1224/status/1195996106963873792?s=20)  
-[ additional nonsense ](https://twitter.com/archivE_tionS2/status/1195690448011939846?s=20)  
-[ just birthday things ](https://twitter.com/archivE_tionS2/status/1195362687728832513?s=20)  



End file.
